These Little Things
by HolyJeevas
Summary: One:His hair. Two: His Voice. Three: His.... Aw crap. I'm totally not cut out for this kinda' thing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new fiction that I've decided to write while I'm editing You Lean on Me. I never thought I would write from Demyx' POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Warnings: Demyx over-load?**

* * *

Have you ever noticed that even the smallest things the important people in your life do can make you smile? It could be that friend coming to see you in the morning, or a gesture as simple as them letting you borrow their gloves on a cold day. They could be your friends, your family, or even your romantic interest, but at some point you will find yourself giving them a ridiculously goofy grin. Lately, I've been finding myself doing that a lot in regards to one person.

My name is Demyx Shay. This whole thing here, that you're reading, is a list of all the little things that I've noticed about this certain person that make me smile. I won't tell you who the person is just yet because that will be something fun for you to figure out. But when you do, try keep it on the down low because not even my best friend knows. Hopefully, the guy I like doesn't either.

Oh, shoot! Well, you know I'm gay now. It you didn't already I might have to slap you. Just look at me. Wait… you can't. Never mind. But as Axel always says, I scream gay.

Anyways, maybe you'll figure it out easily. Maybe you won't. The point is, I believe I'm falling head over heels for him and he probably doesn't even recognize my existence. Well, he would have to considering I'm his lab partner in physics and we have the same friends. Whatever. He still probably only considers me a nuisance.

* * *

**A/N: Well then. I hope you get a feel for where I'm going with this. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews and guesses at who Demyx likes will make me happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Don't have much to say about this chapter. I've decided to make this story tie in with You Lean on Me. So if you haven't read that one, it might help if you get a little bit confused. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Warnings: Spazz Demyx?**

* * *

His hair.

"Demyx, pay attention." A dry-erase marker connected with my forehead.

"Ack! Jeez, Vexen. That really hurt!" I rubbed my injured head, ever careful to not mess-up my perfectly styled hair. "This could be considered abuse." I continued to whine.

"I wouldn't need to do it if you would look at the board instead of your partner." This had me sputtering.

"W-what? I wasn't sta-staring…" Vexen rolled his eyes at me. "Just because he has nice hair doesn't mean I was looking at him. Plus gravitational… whatever is really boring." I slapped my hands over my mouth.

Not only had I proved that I had been staring at _him_, but I had insulted Vexen's favorite subject also. He would call me on both my mistakes. I am _not_ smart.

"Gravitational force is not boring and you would understand this if you weren't making goo-goo eyes at poor _______ here." Vexen was sneering at me and was becoming angrier by the second.

"I was not making goo-goo eyes at him. That's creepy!" I was just digging my hole deeper.

Then, thankfully, the bell rang.

I slipped my notebook into my bag before quickly slinging my bag over my shoulder and running out of the classroom.

"Dem!" I turned to greet my best friend, continuing my quick pace.

"Hey, Axel." I was still embarrassed about my slight face-off with Vexen. Axel had been sitting right behind me.

"Dude, you could've waited outside." I shrugged, stopping in front of my locker. "Vexen totally looked like he wanted to eat your face."

"Yeah, exactly why I ran away." I pulled my orchestra binder out of my locker, slamming it shut. "Ax, that was so embarrassing!" I whined.

"Well…, you had been staring."

"Agh! It's not my fault _his_ hair's so distracting. It's so silky looking and… and… and just there! It's not fair!" I pouted.

"Demyx… How many times do I have to tell you? Just talk to him already. Jeez, get it memorized alright?" Axel joked smacking me on the back. "Ah. Here comes my favorite little blonde." Axel prodded me off to the side and leaned on my locker. "Roxy, Roxy, Roxy. Where have you been?" The short blonde's eyes widened immediately and I swear he tried to make a run for it. He didn't get to because Axel grabbed his wrist.

"Axel, don't be creeper. Leave the freshmen alone. He's only fourteen and you're eighteen. This." I pointed at Axels' hand that was keeping Roxas from running away. "Looks like rape." Axel looked offended and Roxas protested that he wasn't a freshman. I just snickered and made my way to orchestra.

* * *

"Xiggy!" I cried, running over to my friend and orchestra teacher. I jumped into his arms. "Oh, I missed you!" Xigbar just rolled his eyes at me.

"Use discretion, Demyx. Teachers and students aren't allowed to be friends." Xigbar dropped me onto the ground.

"Aww, but Xiggy, you know our outright lust for each other cannot be hidden. It's just so raunchy and ever so erotic!" I wiggled my bottom on the ground and looked to the door. "Oh. Crap." He just happened to walk in the door right when I said something completely inappropriate to our teacher of all people!

He just looked at me blankly and stepped past us into the storage room. Xigbar kicked me in the hip.

"Ow! Was that really needed?" I stood up, rubbing my hip as I did.

"Yes, it was. Now go get your bass and tune."

"Fine, fine, fine!" I pouted.

Apparently, today was the day to embarrass myself. This is becoming stupid.

"Axel, what did I tell you about touching me? I will stab you with my bow. It will hurt and I will laugh when you cry." This statement had me cracking up. Poor little Roxas.

Axel was determined to, at the least, become friends with Roxas. He told me that there was something about the small blonde drew him in and he had to talk to him even if the most idiotic comments came out his mouth. Sadly, Roxas wanted absolutely nothing to do with him.

I just realized that I got way off topic. This… this story, I guess, is supposed to be about me and my list about him. Hair. Hair. Hair… I don't know what else to say about his hair. Like I've said before, I'm not cut out for this.

9999999999999999999

"Dem-yx! Will you listen to me?" Kairi pouted at me and I cringed internally. "You've been spacing out lately and haven't been paying attention to me!"

After Kairi found out that Sora was gay and dating Riku, she decided that would be the next best candidate. Well, she tried Roxas, but her flat-out turned her down. It was rather hilarious, except for the fact that she attached herself to me after the incident.

"But like I was saying, should I put pink streaks in my hair? I think it would look cute, but I want your opinion on it." She pulled on a strand of her red hair.

"Um. I don't know. You wear pink a lot, so it might be too much to get the streaks." She wasn't happy with my answer.

"So you're saying that you don't like my hair." She tugged on my arm roughly.

"Kairi, I never said that!" It was true, but she didn't need to know that.

"I know that's what you have a fixation with ______'s hair. Don't try to deny it. I overheard Axel talking to Sora about it." Oh my god! She's so nosy!

"Kairi, I just think his hair's cool." I tried to explain. I may not like her, but that doesn't mean I want to face her wrath. "S'not like I actually like him." I lied again. I hate lying. It's just not something I do.

"Obviously, you don't like him. First of all you're not gay and he's really weird." She enjoys offending people. "Not only is he weird, he's also a jerk and Sora only hangs out with him out of pity."

"Oh, I appreciate you determining what my friendships are based on." My eyes widened. Of all the times to show up out of nowhere, he would come now.

"Hey… that's not what she meant."

"No, thanks exactly what she meant and I bet you agree with her." He flipped his hair, turning to leave. "My friendships are mine alone and I would appreciate it if you would stay out of them." With one final flick of his bangs, he left.

"You see what I mean Dem? He's just plain weird." Kairi had an indignant pout on her face that made me want to slap her. She was acting like _he_ was talking about her.

"Kairi, just go to class." I shook my arm loose and made my way to my Trig class.

* * *

**A/N: This is rather short, but I've realized that the whole thing is going to be short. I also believe that there will be around two to three more chapters. I hope you enjoyed and any comments would be appreciated.**


End file.
